The Final Sentence
by Anniebear91
Summary: Bakura stands trial for all the crimes he's commited, but how will this go down with the infamous thief king? Rating may change, R&R. No yaoi as of yet. Probably won't be any
1. Guilty

_Ok, this is really random, I'm completely making it up as I go along, from a line that came in my head 30 seconds ago…enjoy!_

"Ryou Bakura, you are charged with the murder of Yugi Muto. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

Bakura's lawyer slapped his forehead. This was possibly the worst client, he, or anyone he ever knew had received. He pushed his glasses up and stared at the white haired man on the stand.

"You are also charged with the theft of; 2 automobiles, $10,000, The 'Millennium Puzzle' 5 assorted weapons and a packet of gummy bears. How do you plead?"

The albino thought for a moment, nodding at the mention of the items.

"I think you'll find it was 2 packets of gummy bears."

The judge rubbed his temples, more than likely thinking 'What an idiot' or 'Why am I here?' Bakura's lawyer once again slapped his forehead, why did this guy want a lawyer? It was more of a confession than a trial.

"Again, you are also charged with raiding an appliance store and vandalising the appliances…"

"Fucking Damn Toaster." Bakura spat.

"Silence in court." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Vandalising appliances, sending threatening messages to the Muto household, assaulting several civilians…"

Bakura laughed, Wheeler, was not a civilian, he wasn't even civil…neither was Ishtar for that matter. The judge once again gave Bakura a menacing glare, trying not to laugh, he wondered how he'd look with his hair like that…he decided he'd look rather dashing…compared to the judge.

"…assaulting several civilians, graffiti on the grocery store walls and windows, and self harm. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Bakura beamed.

"Due to your age, you are unlicensed to drive, and have therefore not only stolen an automobile, but driven it, underage, how do you plead?"

"I'm 5000 years old, I think I class as old enough."

The lawyer stood up, sweating, he began speaking,

"Your honour, my client has a few, mental problems, you will have to excuse his…behaviour."

"Ryou Bakura, I here by sentence you to 25 years imprisonment and a further 5 years in rehabilitation. Case dis…"

Suddenly the white haired man shook, and his menacing red eyes changed to a soft brown. Blinking and realizing what was happening, Ryou, stood up and yelled with as much force as possible,

"I'm innocent!"

The lawyer rubbed his temples, this man was insane, could he not make up his mind?

"The case is closed, Mr Bakura, you where found guilty. Please follow the guards."

"Your honour, that wasn't me speaking!"

"I'm sure it wasn't. Case dismissed."

With that, Ryou sank back into the chair, and slumped his head into his hands, watching people file out through silver locks of hair.

_-Well done Bakura, you've just gotten me 25 years.-_

_**- Now, now, why so sad? This will be fun.-**_

_-Fun?! Do you not know what jail is!? It's lonely, and dark and cold and…-_

_**- Silly, silly Ryou, I know what jail is, and I know I can escape. You're looking at a thief king here.-**_

_- You better mean that Bakura, or I swear I'll make you sorry.-_

_**- I wish I was afraid…but I'm not. What can you do, that will scare me?-**_

_- I shall call Anzu to visit us, every day.-_

Bakura mentally shuddered.

_**I swear we will not be in there that long, for I have a plan…-**_

_So, what did you think, I'm gonna do some more chapters and stuff, so yeah. Hope you liked it. _


	2. The Great Escape

_Ok, here's chapter 2. I have no idea where this story is going…so yeah._

12 hours later Ryou found himself alone in a cell somewhere out to sea. Escape? How was that possible? The water was probably shark infested. His mind link to Bakura had been switched off, ever since they left the court, so Ryou had to endure a 12 hour journey alone. The worst part must have been a very 'friendly' gentleman, who had mistaken Ryou for a girl, and became, a little less friendly when he found out that Ryou was indeed, a boy. So, Ryou sat alone in the cold room, playing with his striped shirt, wondering what he would do for the next…25 years.

_**-Have you done being pathetic?-**_

_-So nice to finally hear from you.-_

_**-Well, do you want my help or not.-**_

_-As much as I would love to stay, and do the right thing by staying here, 25 years is…too long.-_

_**-Then shut up and listen to what I say.-**_

Ryou mentally rolled his eyes.

­_**-OK, see that window, where does it lead?-**_

_-Um, if you can get through the iron bars, its about…a 100 foot drop into the sea…-_

_**-That's not so bad.-**_

_-There's rocks…probably sharks.-_

_**-OK, we won't go that way. What time will you be getting fed?-**_

_- I'm not sure…-_

_**-Useless hikari. Do you get fed?-**_

_-Yes…-_

_**-Ooh what are we having?-**_

_-We're in jail, and the first thing that comes to your mind is food? It won't be meat if that's what you where hoping. It's most likely bread and gruel.-_

_**-Wonderful, I can hardly wait. Will the guard who serves you have keys?-**_

_-Yes? How else would he open the door?-_

_**-Last time I was in, they slid it under.-**_

_-You've been in before?-_

_**- Several times, stupid pharaoh. Does it surprise you?-**_

_-Not at all.-_

_**-Here's the plan. Let me take over your body, I shall do the rest.-**_

_-Do you think that's wise? Last time I let you take over, you pleaded guilty for every crime under the sun.-_

_**-Yes, well, I didn't want to watch TV that day, and thought this may be more interesting. If you want to get out, you will let me take over. Understood?-**_

_-Fine…-_

A few hours later, a knock came at the door, Ryou's soft brown eyes glowed red, and the spirit stood up, smirking. Seconds later the door opened and a guard stood before the albino with a tray.

"May I ask, what it is?" Bakura poked at the food, still in the guard's hands.

"Gruel."

"Ah, wonderful." Just as the guard handed the tray over to the albino, Bakura took a handful of the 'food' threw it on the floor, pushed the tray in the guard's face and pulled him towards himself, causing the surprised guard to slip on the gruel. As he fell Bakura swiped the keys and ran out the door, cackling evilly and locking the guard in the cell. Wondering what to do next, he realized a disguise would be appropriate, and nothing is more fun than dress up. Finding a storage closet, Bakura raided the boxes until he found a uniform of his own size. Putting it on and tying up his hair, he left the room.

_-What are you doing 'Kura?-_

_**-Escaping.-**_

_-In that outfit?-_

_**-What better way to get by the guards?-**_

Walking slowly, and professionally through the hallways, Bakura felt a tinge in his chest, the millennium ring was pointing to a cell.

'What the…'

Going up to the room, he realized the door plate said 'Ishtar' on it. Smirking, Bakura opened the door.

'Malik Ishtar.' He said, trying to look at the Egyptian.

"What?!" The tanned man spat.

"I order you to undress and follow me."

"Oh as if. Piss off. Stupid guard."

"If you want to get out of here, you will do as your supreme orders you." Bakura looked up, his eyes gleaming in the light, Malik smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing here Bakura?"

"Petty crimes. Do you want to get out?"

"Sure."

"Then move your damn skinny ass."

In an attempt to not look suspicious, Bakura handcuffed Malik's hands behind his back, and made him walk one step ahead.

"Any idea how to get out?"

"Not a clue…" Malik laughed, Bakura never was one for directions.

After around an hour of pointless wondering, Bakura finally realized he had a small, laminated map on the back of the 'Temporary Guard Swipe Card.' deciding not to tell Malik, he followed the map, leading them into some sort of foyer.

"Do we know where we are now, Bakura?"

"I knew all along."

"We passed my cell 8 times."

"It was exercise."

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice you looking at that card."

"It's just a card."

"Let me see it."

"No, it's just a card!"

"So why so protective?"

"Because you're making problems over a card!"

"Because you're reacting about the card!"

"Shut up or you will be staying here."

Malik rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Bakura; the albino really was a pain.

"So, almighty Bakura, how are we going to escape, in case you haven't noticed, we are miles away from any sort of land…"

"How did we get here?"

"Flew…"

"In?"

"Helicopter."

"That sounds like fun…do you have the rod with you?"

"When don't I?"

"Good point…you are a possessive moron. So, what times the next flight?"

"Prisoners come here every day at 6 or something daft like that."

"Great! It's…what time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"How the hell do you know that?" Malik laughed and pointed to a large steal clock above the foyer desk.

"Oh, ok. Well, here's what's going to happen, I am going to un-cuff one of your hands, you are going to hide, with me, behind this desk, when the guards come with the prisoners, you use mind crush, make them go all…yeah…and then we run onto the helicopter and I drive us away to safety!"

"Great plan. One problem."

"No, no problems, I never make mistakes…what's the problem?"

"You have no experience with helicopters, and I think I should get to drive, you got to dress up."

"Malik, Mokuba can drive a helicopter, he's like 5, so it can't be hard. I am driving."

"He's 12."

"Whatever. Dibs on driving!"

With that Bakura laughed manically and pulled an unsuspecting Malik over the desk to hide behind it, after a very long hour, they finally heard the sound of the helicopter, and both men grinned evilly.


	3. Learning To Fly

_Ok, I'm proud of myself, I might get this story done by the end of today. Haha! I hope you're enjoying it, I'm gonna finishing off 'Hold Me' and 'Chaz It Up' when my laptop works again, because I have the chapters on there…and its broke and I really don't wanna re-write them. So yeah…enjoy!_

"Malik, I need you to listen to me, and do exactly what I say, when I say it…or imply it. Understood?"

"…Why are you making up all the plans?" Bakura hit Malik around the head, giving him an evil glare.

"Now, I'm going to go out there and try and look as if I work here, I'm going to distract everyone, while I distract them, run behind them and mind crush the helicopter driver, throw him overboard/tie him up, whatever takes your fancy, when alls ready, shout something, anything but my name and we shall escape, got it?"

"What shall I shout?"

"Anything but my name."

"Why?"

"Because, I've not even been here a day, so they'll know who I am and chase me, so shush."

"Ok…" Bakura freed one of Malik's hands and he instantly pulled his rod out, and started caressing it, muttering something incoherent.

"That's just perverse." Bakura shook his head, trying to get rid of the gross mental image.

"Who's these?!" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the other side of the desk, Bakura dead eyed Malik and instantly stood up, smiling, trying to look as much like Ryou as he could…

"Who are you?" Bakura asked menacingly, after deciding Ryou's innocent look, wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Guard Number 06792. Name, Harris. Who might you be?" Bakura's eyes flashed he hadn't thought that one over…

"Guard Number…00666…Name…Smith…" He glanced around.

"New here?"

"Yes, my first day, in fact…"

"I didn't know we had any new people, what's your section?"

"I haven't been told yet, I'm just standing watch…for today…" The guard looked at Bakura confused, but decided to ask no further questions, as the evil glint in the man's eyes was scaring him.

"Why are you here?" Bakura sneered, eyeing the man, almost making him shake.

"New prisoners."

"I don't see any."

_-Bakura you idiot, they're stood behind him, how the hell could you miss them!?-_

_**-I saw them, I'm being distracting.-**_

_-I can read your thoughts, I know you're lying.-_

_**-Piss off hikari, now isn't the time.-**_

"Ah, yes, I see them, how many are there, sir?"

"5."

"Ok, umm…could you tell me what time…lunch is?" The guard looked confused, very confused, at this moment, Malik had snuck behind the prisoners, and was now pulling faces behind all their backs, Bakura, threw a death stare at Malik, hoping he would hurry up and hijack the helicopter, because he couldn't stall much longer.

"Lunch break will be at 19h00."

"Very well, how many prisoners are in this unit?"

"Over 2000. Why?"

"I just wondered, I heard some other guys gossiping, about some guys trying to escape…"

"Oh, any idea of the name?"

"Ishtar, I believe…" The man thought for a moment, looking confused. Then he laughed.

"Ishtar has tried to escape again? He's cynical, always playing with this silly golden stick; he doesn't have the brains to escape." Bakura mentally laughed.

"Yes well, he's had help, from…Ryou Bakura, I think…" This time the tomb-robbers eyes became intent on the guard, daring him to say something.

"Ryou Bakura? He's the new guy, came early hours of this morning, by the sounds of it, he wasn't a full shilling-split personality, pleaded guilty in court, those 2 maniacs would be able to get out their cells, never mind the building." Bakura became angry, very angry, just as he was about to yell and scream at the guard, he heard a huge yell, coming from the chopper…

"ANZU LOVER, CAN WE SEE ANZU LOVER PLEASE."

Now Bakura was exceptionally mad, smirking his pulled the hat off, letting his hair fall down, kicking the guard between the legs, he ran past him shouting,

"Not smart enough are we? Suck on this, dumb ass!" And then headed to the helicopter, slamming the door.

"Malik.I.Am.Going.To.Kill.You.Slowly.And.Painfully." He glared at the blonde man, and then pushed him away from the controls, looking at the buttons, Malik swear he heard the words 'Stupid Kaiba kid.' Or something like that. After 5 minuets, of hovering, the jail alarm sounded, and in a frenzy, Bakura pressed all the buttons he could reach, sending the chopper up and sideways.

"So, Bakura, how's it going?" Malik looked smug at the frustrated albino, hastily pressing the buttons.

"Fuck off…go play with you're rod. I'm busy."

"Oooh touchy, I see. Well, I thought I'd better tell you that we cant get any help, I ripped out the radio signals, then the tracker, the radar and the mirrors. I also threw the pilot into the sea."

"Why did you get rid of the mirrors, may I ask?"

"I didn't want you been distracted by you're reflection, I mean, look at you're concentration now, its ridiculous."

"I am not vain, you're the one who covers themselves in jewellery, and wears a short shirt. Why did this place have mirrors anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe cos the pilot was female…or a feminine guy."

"Whatever, shut up and go watch out for anything that could take us down, and look for somewhere to land out the window, I'm too busy working out these damn controls to look."

"Bakura?"

"WHAT?!"

"I just wanted to say, thank-you for saving me."

"That's a first."

"Yeah, I know, I mean, if you hadn't, I would never have had the chance to take the piss out of you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the map around your neck."

"DAMN YOU MALIK!"

Promptly afterwards, Bakura abandoned the controls to dive on Malik, between pounding his face, and yelling curses, he heard a slight beeping coming from the switches.

"…Beeping…that's never good…" running frantically towards the controls, both men looked at each for a moment, before pressing and pulling everything in sight.

_-Try the auto pilot button.-_

_**-Try the what?-**_

_-Autopilot. Its that blue button, with the picture on.-_

_**-What will it do?-**_

_-Drive the chopper for you…all you do, is enter the co-ordinates of the place you want to go.-_

_**-Malik ripped out the radar.-**_

_-Make something up…that sounds similar to home.-_

_**-Got it. I think…hey, since when did you become a genius?-**_

_-I've seen a few movies, so it's worth a try.-_

"Button, Button, where is the button…AHA!" Bakura slammed the button down and a strange voice filled the craft.

"ENTER CO-ORDINATES." 'What seems like an appropriate co-ordinate…?' Bakura pondered…thinking about the home town…

"Enter Co-Ordinates DO-567 Malik."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Malik tapped in the co-ordinates.

"CO-ORDINATES DO-567 ENTERED. COURSE SET FOR DOMINO CITY POLICE STATION."

"Shiiiitttt!" Bakura yelled, 'Stupid, stupid guess!'

_-Having problems?-_

_**-We're heading for the police station!-**_

_-Just turn off auto pilot when we get near there…where did you get those co-ordinates anyway? That was too good of a guess for you…-_

_**-On the way here, when you was asleep, I heard a voice say those co-ordinates, so yeah…it seemed a good idea.-**_

_-Oh well, it's still Domino I suppose. You better start another plan to get us out of this.-_

Within 20 minuets, the top of KaibaCorp was visible through the clouds, and Bakura knew they where over the city, now to turn off auto pilot and land somewhere safe. As much as a good idea KaibaCorp would be, Kaiba would no doubt personally kill the albino for coming on his property, after been banned, twice, for wrecking the equipment, as if Kaiba couldn't afford to replace it. With no ideas on where to go, the best place seemed to be the school football grounds, it was out of the way, so, after hitting several buttons, and the auto pilot refusing to turn off, Bakura had an amazing idea…


	4. Home

_OK, Last chapter. Hope you liked it… (OMG I actually finished a story on here!) So yeah review please, I'll write back and if you aren't anon. Thankies for reading. _

Diving under the controls, Bakura found a red wire…examining the wire thoroughly, he put it in his mouth, and chewed it into 2. Instantly, the helicopter began to descend, rapidly.

"BAKURA, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME! ALL THE POWERS OFF!"

"Then my plan has succeeded, I turned off the auto pilot!"

"You moron, we're going to die!"

"Oh contraire. I'm already dead."

"Your host isn't, now fix it you stupid thief!"

_**-Hi, Ryou, Genius kid, tell me, what the hell do I do?-**_

_-Pray.-_

_**-No really.-**_

_-I got nothing…parachute?-_

_**-That'll do!-**_

"Malik, get the parachutes!"

"From where?"

"First Aid Kit? Emergency room!? I don't know!"

"How about a tree?"

"What do you mean?"

Malik grabbed Bakura's arm and the blonde man dived through the front window, pulling the albino behind him. Luckily, grabbing a tallish tree, the duo where saved.

"Malik, I'm proud of you. Well done. I only have one question."

"Which is?"

"How the hell are we going to get out of this tree?!"

"Climb or jump, totally up to you. I prefer to climb and will do so when you get the hell off my leg, as you are pulling my pants down."

"I can't let go or I'll fall."

_-Must I always be the smart one?-_

_**-You may think your smart, but who got us out of prison, and such?-**_

_-Whatever, hold Malik's leg and swing until you can hold the tree…-_

_**-Sounds easy enough…-**_

_-Bakura…-_

_**-Yes?-**_

_-If it's too much to ask, please don't kill me.-_

_**-I shall try my very best. As I intend to relive today in a few weeks!-**_

_-No, I don't think so.-_

_**-I do! It's this or we steal from the museum. Besides, the police will get us soon.-**_

_-You're an idiot.-_

Bakura decided to ignore the last comment, and began swinging. He felt slightly weird swinging around from Malik's ankles, but if it would save him…

After a couple of hard swings, Bakura reached out and grabbed a branch. As he let go of the Egyptian, he fell a few feet, and clung onto another branch, for dear life. After assuring himself, several times, that it was perfectly safe to move, he began scurrying down the branches, getting pissy at the squirrels. The damn creatures where just showing off! Finally reaching the bottom, he let himself fall onto solid ground. A few moments later, the blonde jumped down and brushed himself off.

"Wow, we really made a mess!" Malik awed at the shattered bits of the chopper.

"It would have been more of a mess if we where in…come on, lets go, no doubt some idiot heard the bang and called the cops."

Malik nodded in compliance, and the two ran off towards the city. When they got to the centre, there was a repeat bulletin about Domino's newest convicts on the KaibaCorp screen. Both boys laughed, put their heads down and ran home.

Finally arriving at his front door, Bakura turned the key (which he keeps conveniently in a small pocket in his underwear) and walked into the house. Slamming the door behind him, he sighed with relief. Pulling himself away from his hosts body, he looked at Ryou and smiled.

_**-Fun day?-**_

_-Hardly, I'm shattered. I just wanna sleep!- _

_**-Yeah good idea, you should get some rest Hikari. Because tomorrow, there's a carnival in town, and it just screams FUN to me…-**_

_So that's it! What did you think? Hope you liked it!_


End file.
